


Space Jam

by carmenfoster14



Category: Keeper of the Lost Cities Series - Shannon Messenger
Genre: Movie Night, Multi, Sleepy Cuddles, sokeefitz, space jam - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:14:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27792100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carmenfoster14/pseuds/carmenfoster14
Summary: space jam space jam
Relationships: Keefe Sencen/Fitz Vacker, Sophie Foster/Fitz Vacker, Sophie Foster/Keefe Sencen, Sophie Foster/Keefe Sencen/Fitz Vacker
Kudos: 14





	Space Jam

_Sophie_

I snorted as the plot of the movie got more and more convoluted. Fitz's arm, which had been wrapped around my waist, loosened exponentially. Keefe's hand never left mine, though.

"What's going on?" Fitz asked.

"Don't ask me, I'm not sure but it's funny," I replied.

Keefe moved his hand from mine to go through my hair.

I smiled softly as Fitz whined for equal attention.

"Babe babe babe watch this part," I encouraged, directing the comment at Keefe.

He does.

A peal of laughter rang from his mouth. It was like music to my ears.

"Your nails smell bad."

"What else would they smell like? Lavender?" Fitz snorted.

The movie ended, leaving us all in a pile on the couch, laughing and cuddling.

"Thank you for watching Space Jam with me," I murmured.

Keefe kissed me softly, before doing the same to Fitz.

"I love you two."

"I love you two, too."

"I love you two, too."


End file.
